ChristianRock.net Top 100 of 2009
The ChristianRock.net Top 100 of 2009 chart is a chart by ChristianRock.net that lists their top 100 most played songs on their website. It is the latest in their series, the one before it being the Top 100 of 2008. The Top 100 of 2009 #"Hero" Skillet #"Set the Dial" Run Kid Run #"Feel Good Drag" Anberlin #"Death of Me" RED #"My Sweet Escape" Run Kid Run #"Stand Up" Fireflight #"Streams of Woe at Acheron" Falling Up #"Never Be the Same" RED #"Peace of Mind" Stryper #"Fight Inside" RED #"Best Night of Our Lives" Everyday Sunday #"Bring Me to Life" Thousand Foot Krutch #"Mystery of You" RED #"Fading" Decyfer Down #"Romance Me" Disciple #"Again" Flyleaf #"Cross My Heart" Nevertheless #"Speaking Louder Than Before" Jeremy Camp #"Fire On the Inside" Pillar #"Return" Capital Lights #"All I Need" Hymns of Eden #"Outrage" Capital Lights #"Desperate" Decyfer Down #"Let's Dance" Hawk Nelson #"Mock the Music" Children 18:3 #"Dead Man" We As Human #"Surrender" Seventh Day Slumber #"Days End" Ivoryline #"Forget and Not Slow Down" Relient K #"Whatever Reason" Disciple #"Cross the Line" Superchick #"The Unavoidable Battle of Feeling on the Outside" FM Static #"D-I-E 4 Y-O-U" Family Force 5 #"4 Leaf Clover" Stryper #"Homemade Valentine" Children 18:3 #"Surrender Saved My Life" This Beautiful Republic #"Trying" eleventyseven #"Code Name: Raven" House of Heroes #"Alive" Hawk Nelson #"State of Emergency" Pillar #"Steppin' Out" Manafest #"Monster" Skillet #"Sure Shot" Run Kid Run #"Whispers in the Dark" Skillet #"Give Me Something" Uprise #"Lay My Burdens" Disciple #"Dark Angel Dragnet" Project 86 #"The Poor and the Prevalent" Emery #"Mess of Me" Switchfoot #"Say What You Will" Ever Stays Red #"The Way That You Are" The Classic Crime #"Breathing for Me" Everyday Sunday #"Who I Was and Who I Am" Ruth #"My God" This Beautiful Republic #"To Know That You're Alive" Kutless #"Radiator" Family Force 5 #"Beautiful" Since October #"Monsters" Burning Yesterday #"Breaking" Anberlin #"End of My Rope" KJ-52 #"3-2-1" Disciple #"The One to Hurt You" The Becoming #"You Gave Me a Promise" Fireflight #"Surface of the Sun" All Star United #"Beautiful Tonight" Krystal Meyers #"Closer Than We Think" The Classic Crime #"Pieces (Hold On)" The Birdsongs #"The Butcher" Project 86 #"Words of Red" Nine Lashes #"Better Than Drugs" Skillet #"Lost in Egypt" Code of Ethics #"Lose Control" House of Heroes #"Open Hands, Closed Eyes" Emery #"Sing" The Classic Crime #"Let Your Glory Shine" Lincoln Brewster #"Turn It Up" Pillar #"Til Death" Hyland #"Hearts and Minds" Ivoryline #"Field of Daggers" House of Heroes #"The Rescue" Search the City #"Lately" Day of Fire #"Ignition" (live) TobyMac #"Hold On" Abandon #"Start to Believe" Silverline #"Under the Blue Skies" One Minute Halo #"Enough" A Rotterdam November #"Back to the Five" Ruth #"Desperate" Fireflight #"Be Alive in Me" Abandon #"Open Season" Air Five #"Shine With Me" P.O.D. #"Take Everything" Beekin #"The Last, The Lost, The Least" Relient K #"Fire It Up" Thousand Foot Krutch #"Get It Right" Silverline #"Crash" Decyfer Down #"Vehement" Showbread #"Hanging on By a Thread" The Letter Black #"Ten Talents" Emery #"Falling Apart" Canopy Red Category:Charts